heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Kerrigan
Section CSS Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, is an assassin hero from the StarCraft franchise. Kerrigan gains shields by attacking and dealing damage, and can use her wings to swoop up multiple enemies. Once a Terran ghost with psionic abilities, Sarah Kerrigan was betrayed by her allies and transformed by the ravenous zerg into the indomitable Queen of Blades. Now freed of The Dark God Amon’s corruption, Kerrigan faces a threat that could destroy the galaxy itself.Heroes: Kerrigan, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-08 Queen of Blades KerriganDefault.png|Red (Default) KerriganQGreen.png|Green KerriganQOrange.png|Orange Succubus Kerrigan, the Queen of Suffering, rules over her brood of succubi with a fel iron fist. Warlocks foolish enough to summon her will incur a wrath more terrible than any have ever known. SuccubusPurple.png|Purple SuccubusRed.png|Red SuccubusGold.png|Gold Master KerriganMSPurple.png|Purple KerriganMSGreen.png|Green KerriganMSBlack.png|Black See also: Kerrigan quotations *Kerrigan's trailer quote is an altered form of her monologue delivered in the intro of Heart of the Swarm. *A mini-figure of Kerrigan based on her appearance in the game will be released in May, 2015.2015-02-19, Pre-Order FUNKO Heroes of the Storm Mystery Minis Mini-Figures. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-20 Countess von Kerrigan, the Queen of Ravens This model has yet to be implemented. The premise is that this Kerrigan was born in the Raven Court or went there.''2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 Countess Kerrigan.jpg Kerrigan was present in the game as earlier as its "Blizzard DotA" conception. In this version, she was an individual from the Antiverse. In this reality, she was betrayed by Raynor at New Gettysburg. She willingly embraced infestation by the zerg so that she could battle against the Terran Dominion.2010-10-22, Kerrigan. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-10-22 In terms of gameplay, Kerrigan was originally a DPS-type hero.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 She could use her abilities to kill large numbers of enemy units simultaneously and could surprise enemy heroes with huge bursts of damage. She benefited from intelligence items. She was compared to heroes like Krobelus, Darchow, or Lion from the original DotA.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Kerrigan's ghost form was under consideration to be a separate hero in the game.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 However, it has since been made an optional coloration for Nova.2013-11-09, Heroes Skin Showcase - Heroes of the Storm - Blizzcon 2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-11-19 Kerrigan could originally ride a zergling mount.Mike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Original Stats *Life: 2+ *Attack: Almost 3 *Abilities: 4 *Speed: 3+SC2 DotA Kerrigan, StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2014-04-01 Original Abilities *Force Shield *Force Wave *Implosion *Maelstrom *Soul Siphon *Chain LightningMike Fahey. 2011-10-24. The Queen of Blades is No Match for the New and Improved Blizzard DOTA. Kotaku. Accessed 2012-05-13. Removed skins Succubus Original model, since removed KerriganSPink.png|Pink KerriganSOrange.png|Orange KerriganSGreen.png|Green ;Videos In Development Hallow's End skins for Kerrigan, Abathur, and Tychus File:Kerrigan Trailer File:Heroes of the Storm - Kerrigan Talent Build Guide In Development Master Skins (StarCraft) ;Images Countess Kerrigan2.jpg|Countess von Kerrigan concept SkinConcepts.CountessKerriganBatMount.jpg SkinConcepts.CountessKerrigan.jpg Kerrigan Mini.jpg|Kerrigan mini-figure References Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Assassin Category:Zerg